poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes and Blue vs Indoraptor/Indoraptor's Death
Here is how the heroes and Blue fight the Indoraptor and then he dies goes in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World II: Fallen Kingdom. (Cut to Sakura and Maisie now run into Maisie's bedroom and they hide in her bed as the camera goes up to see the Indoraptor climbing on the rooftop and roars, the Indoraptor now goes to the balcony and finds a door that leads to Maisie's room, his claws opens the door handle and slowly opens door as Sakura and Maisie looked in terror seeing the monster entering through the room and sees two little girls in the bed. The hybrid slowly reaches them as Sakura and Maisie screams in terror as the monster prepares to drag them and kill them one by one suddenly the door was opened it was Owen, Tino and the other heroes) Owen Grady: Maisie, Sakura, stay down! Tino Tonitini: Hey! Get away from our friends you ugly reptile freak! (Owen shoots the Indoraptor, but bullets have no effect on the hybrid) Kotori Itsuka: That thing is bullet proof! Max Taylor: Get away from us just leave us alone! Go away, stop it! (Chomp jumps off to fight Indoraptor) Max Taylor: No, Chomp! (Chomp bites on the Indoraptor's snout, but the hybrid tosses the small Triceratops towards Maisie's bed as she catches him) Max Taylor: Chomp! Tino Tonitini: (Brings out his keyblade aiming the Indoraptor) Stay back! I'm warning you! (The Indoraptor hits Tino with his left claw and hits on the wall) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Rex Ancient: Looks like it's up to Ace to fight that monster. (Suddenly they hear another roar, the heroes turns to see Blue) Carver Descartes: Blue! Tino Tonitini: Get him, girl! (Blue fights the Indoraptor. The Indoraptor grabs Blue and tosses her on the ground, Blue gets up and continues the fight as the heroes now watch the fight as the Indoraptor tries to grab and eat Owen who is with Maisie and Sakura on her bed) Tino Tonitini: (In Donatello's voice) Oh, no you don't! (Grabs the Indoraptor's tail and drags him away from reaching Owen, Maisie, and Sakura while Blue bites him on the neck) (Owen, Maisie, and Sakura manage to get out of Maisie's bed just in time before the Indoraptor pushes Blue and crashes into her bed) Li Showron: Ed, watch out! (The Indoraptor hits Ed with his claw and crashes into a wall) Ed: (In Fishleg's voice) I'm okay! (Gets his head hit by a chair) Less okay! Tino Tonitini: Quick to the roof! (The heroes are running in the roof) Maisie Lockwood: Follow me. I know the other way on the other side. (The heroes are climbing on the wall following Maisie) Maisie Lockwood: Come on! Come on! (Suddenly the Indoraptor smacks himself through the window pushing the heroes away causing them to fall off the roof as the hybrid gets out) Owen Grady: This way! (They climb on the glass as the hybrid follows. The heroes made it to the dead end as the Indoraptor steps on the glass with his right claw, it broke and falls down knocking that it could fall if it touches the glass. Maisie suddenly slips as Owen grabs her) Owen Grady: I gotcha! Rex Ancient: We got you! (In Tai's voice) Whatever you do just don't like go of my hand! (As the Indoraptor starts to get closer to the others, he suddenly hears a loud metal hitting against metal can be heard, it was Claire and other heroes) Claire Dearing: FREEZE!! Runo Misaki: Leave our friends and my boyfriend alone you monster! (The Indoraptor turns and roars at the other heroes) Dan Kuso: Come on guys, bring out your Bakugan! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan brawl! (They threw tiny spheres summoning the Bakugan as they grow into their monster forms cornering Indoraptor) Shun Kazami: That will surround that thing. (Maisie manage to climb back up) Max Taylor: Now. (Claire aims her gun as the red laser points at Owen to get it's attention) Tino Tonitini: (In Splinter's voice) Come, Indoraptor! End this madness! (Claire presses the red button to make the gun release a noise as Owen runs and the Indoraptor tries to catch him, but the glass broke and the Indoraptor grabs on to the poles almost falling down as he climbs back up) Max Taylor: We're trapped! Tino Tonitini: We're so doomed! (As the Indoraptor finally prepares to attack the heroes, but then Blue can be seen climbing on the rooftop and roars at the Indoraptor as she jumps in the air and attacks the hybrid as the glass rooftop breaks and then the two dinosaurs fall down towards the Agujaceratops skull. As they land, the Indoraptor gets impaled by the horns and finally kills the monster then Blue roars in victory, she jumps off and then runs away leaving the Indoraptor's dead body behind) (On top of the rooftop the heroes are relieved over the Indoraptor is finally dead) Tino Tonitini: It's over. Dan Kuso: Yeah, I think you're right! Shido Itsuka: (In Leonardo's voice) Indoraptor... is finished. (Inside the manor Zia, Franklin and Rex's real parents appears and they see the Indoraptor's dead body) - - Dr. Cretacia: '''Rex! '''Rex Ancient: Mom! Dad! We're up here! Dr. Ancient: What's going on over here? Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes